Always and Forever
by Meanbean
Summary: Quinn has a surprise for Rachel on a cold, snowy day in New York City but it's outside. Really the story's way better than the summarys, my summarys suck. Femmeslash; Don't like don't read. Faberry Week Day #4. Rated T cause everything I do is Rated T


Disclaimer: Nope. I don't.

A/N: I know this is late, I don't really care though. This is for Faberry Week Day #4; Winter in NY. I decided to do winter but I added a little surprise twist at the end of this freaking short as hell one-shot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I walked down the snowy sidewalk on one of the many freezing winter days in New York City. Rachel clung to my arm, shivering. "when are we going to get there…and why didn't we just take a car or cab?" she asked me. "because I wanted to take you to get hot chocolate first and it would be a waste of money for a cab" I explain as we stepped into a small diner. I led Rachel to a booth and sat down next to her as she tried to warm herself up. I took off my jacket, mittens, and hat, leaving me in a thick sweater, jeans, and 2 pairs of socks. I handed my jacket to Rachel and she wrapped it around her gratefully. The waitress came up to us and smiled warmly at Rachel. "what can I get you two ladies today?" she asked me. "oh I'll just take a hot chocolate, and so would my little garden gnome" I smiled at Rachel when she opened her mouth to protest but was too cold to form any words.<p>

The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen to get our order. "how are you not cold?" Rachel asked me. I shrugged and looked outside at the beautiful streets of New York City that were covered in a layer of snow. The waitress put our hot chocolates down in front of us and Rachel picked hers up gingerly. I watched her start to drink it when she stopped and looked at me self consciously. "what?" she demanded. "nothing" I smirked and looked down at my drink. I started to drink it and made a grossed out face. It didn't even taste like chocolate. "gross it doesn't even taste like chocolate. It's like freaking chocolate drink. Like hot chocolate flavoring drink. What the hell is this?" I asked Rachel as she laughed.

A few minutes later I collected my coat, hat, and mittens from Rachel and started redressing again. She groaned and looked at me pitifully. "do we really have to go back out there?" she pouted. "yes we do. I have somewhere special to show you" I replied and took her hand in mine. "can't you just show me when it's warmer…and not in the middle of winter?" Rachel asked me. "nope. We can't" I replied and walked down the street. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and walked towards central park. "where are you taking me Quinn? I've already seen Central Park before" she pointed out. Damn this girls good, she really knows her city. "fine. Were going to Central Park .you happy?" I asked her and started to walk through the snow covered grass.

I walked past some trees and couples sitting on the benches and found the swing I was looking for. We sat down and I stared off at the frozen pond before Rachel interrupted me. "uh Quinn, not to be a damper on your parade but why are we here?" she asked me. "well…I've been thinking a while and I think that-" Rachel interrupted me with a gasp. "are you breaking up with me Quinn Fabray?" she asked me in a shocked voice. "what? No! Never! I promised in high school and I plan to keep that promise Berry" I replied and placed my lips on her cheek. She blushed underneath my touch and I smiled. "good. I don't think I could live without you" she looked down at her shoes shyly. I lifted her chin up so she was looking in my eyes and smiled. "I won't ever break up with you Rachel Barbra Berry" I promised and placed my lips on hers in a heated kiss.

She broke away first and looked around a little bit. "I mean I know you'd never break up with me but was that your point of bringing me here because we could've established this at the apartment in our bedroom ya know" Rachel gave me a dirty smirk then winked. I felt m knees go weak and I averted my eyes away from her face. "no there's a legitimate reason why I dragged you out in this cold. I mean I think it's a legitimate reason even though I could've picked a bunch of different places to do this but I thought since you loved nature it would be the best place and since you love winter so much I though it'd be perfect to do this now since-" Rachel interrupted me for the second time in 10 minutes. "breathe, Quinn. Breathe" she instructed me.

I nodded and took a slow, deep breath. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and sighed. "okay what is it you're trying to tell me?" Rachel asked me slowly. I reached into my pocket and felt the gift that I'd been holding for a while now. I moved off the bench and pushed Rachel back down as she tried to get up with me. I kneeled down in the snow and sucked in a sharp breath of air because of the cold that was now spreading over my body. "Quinn what are you-" Rachel stopped talking as I held her hand and looked her squarely in the eyes. "Rachel Barbra Berry I love you with all my heart and I know you love me and I want to be with you forever and I don't think I can do that without knowing that you're fully mine. Will you marry me?" I asked her. A silence followed my question as Rachel let the words sink in.

When everything clicked she let out the biggest smile I've ever seen and tackled me to the ground. She put both hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. "always and forever" she whispered and let me put the ring on her finger. As I layed there in the snowy grass with Rachel on me I knew but one thing. This was where my life ended, and ours began.

* * *

><p>AN: Awh! Wasn't that a happy ending? Yeah. I know. I'm such a sucker for fluff that I couldn't resister writing this. Sorry this was so sweet it probably made you sick, I just _had_ to write this. And I know the ending really doesn't go with the rest of the story, or well I don't think it does, but I'm too tired to re-write it since it's 3:45 am right now and it's 2 days before Christmas so yeah. Hope you liked it. Happy Holidays. Bye.


End file.
